


I feel a little tipsy Bokuto-san

by Mila (sunflowerspp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Drunk Kozume Kenma, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Mila
Summary: In his twenty years of life Kenma had never been drunk. He was aware of how quickly alcohol affected his body so whenever he felt a little tipsy, he would stop drinking.At that party he was convinced he was going to do the same. Until he saw Bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	I feel a little tipsy Bokuto-san

**Author's Note:**

> I am really in love with BokuKen and I would like more people to like this adorable ship♡
> 
> I hope you like it♡

In his twenty years of life Kenma had never been drunk. He was aware of how quickly alcohol affected his body so whenever he felt a little tipsy, he would stop drinking.

At that party he was convinced he was going to do the same. He agreed to go because there would be several people he knew, but it made him anxious to be drunk in such a crowded place anyway.

Until he saw Bokuto. The clothes he was wearing made him look... Too much. Even if it was a pretty casual outfit.

Kenma was sure it was the shirt. That simple tight black shirt that made his muscles look so well, enough to make anyone start drooling.

Kenma had never been to a party with Bokuto and being his first time he realized that it wasn't a good idea for his heart, or his brain... or for all of him. He needed to be distracted, so decided to give way to drinking without setting any limits.

Bokuto didn't help at all in his plan to be distracted and, because he knew how weak Kenma was with alcohol, he checked on him from time to time and talked to him a lot, he also didn't take his eye off him; Kenma already wanted to be unconscious because Bokuto's voice made him feel more intoxicated than the five glasses plus three shots he had drank.

"You're drinking too much." Said Bokuto gently taking his seventh glass out of his hand and putting it on a nearby table. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course." His voice came out in disarray, although he only said three words.

"You're already drunk." Bokuto laughed and passed one of his arms behind him to help him walk to the sofa. Even though Kenma was already beginning to feel disoriented, the small gesture made his whole face burn and his heart pound.

He sat down and automatically his balance went lost making him almost fall forward, if it weren't for the arm of the other now surrounding his waist. "Careful there." Bokuto accommodated him as best as he could. "I will get you some water." He got up from the sofa to go get a glass, but Kenma tried to take his arm, failing in the process but still gaining his attention.

"Don't go away." The music didn't let Bokuto hear him but he understood anyway. "Where's Kuro?" he asked when Bokuto bent a little towards him.

"I don't know, I can't see Akaashi either." Bokuto squatted in front of him. Kenma with his head down, seeing the other's big, blurry hands on his knees.

A minute or two passed, Kenma trying to stay aware of what was going on around him, but it was impossible. The sane part of his brain had shut down without him noticing.

"Bokuto-san." He placed his hands on top of the other's, trying to grab them. "Do you want to dance?" The older looked at him somewhat surprised, Kenma didn't look in well state to go and dance.

"You sure you can stand?"

"You're not going to let me fall." He smiled, trying to convince him. Bokuto wasn't going to say he disliked the idea and he was completely sober, he could take care of Kenma. Plus, if he wasn't going to drink at that party, at least dancing would make him feel more in the mood. He got up and grabbed Kenma by the waist, in case his legs failed, and guide him to the dance floor where they ended up in the middle of the rest of the guests.

If Kenma weren't drunk he would be begging to get out of there, but now he was dancing pretty close to Bokuto with his arms resting on his shoulders and didn't care at all about the rest of the bodies around them. From time to time he seemed to stumble but Bokuto's grip on his waist prevented him from ending on the floor.

Bokuto knew how to dance and it was easy for him to help Kenma move around. It was a nice moment. Bokuto's energy flowing to Kenma and making him regret not accepting a lot of previous invitations to go partying with the older just because he was too nervous to go there alone with the man he was in love with.

Kenma liked to feel the other's big hands on him and hoped they would never stop dancing. Every second reminded him why he fell in love with Bokuto: his energy, his kindness, his body too, his voice, his laugh and how caring he was; in Kenma's eyes he was the perfect man, because even being a little bit too loud and annoying him sometimes, Kenma loved that too. 

One song later he couldn't hold on anymore and fell on the other's chest. His legs no longer responded the same way and his movements were already as wrong as they were short. But he found it funny so a laugh escaped out of his lips, even Bokuto laughed and he hadn't even drink a drop of alcohol, he was just really happy.

"Let's go sit down again." The gray-haired spoke moments later, still holding Kenma to his chest. He had never seen Kenma drunk so didn't really know what to do with him. Kuroo was a friendly and easy-going drunk, Akaashi was sleepy and usually only asked to get piggybacks, but Kenma was a complete enigma.

"I'm thirsty." He ignored his words or just didn't listen.

"I can go get water."

"Are there any milkshakes?" Bokuto went blank for a second. What?

"No, there are no milkshakes here." He patiently answered with a chuckle coming out of his mouth while pulling the other one off the dance floor.

"What a bad service." He complained by pouting. "I'm going home then." He sounded like an unsatisfied customer, Bokuto was so confused but couldn't stop smiling.

Kenma started walking towards the exit, not to the main exit but to the one to the backyard. "Nope, that's the wrong way." Bokuto put his hands on his shoulders and stopped his clumsy walk. "I'll take you home, but first I have to find Kuroo!" He sat him back down on the sofa and squatted in front of him again. "Wait for me here, I won't be long."

"Are you leaving?" Kenma didn't seem to have heard him well and now looked scared.

"I need to tell Kuroo, I'll be back for you in a moment!" He explained to Kenma almost shouting due to the loud song that was being played, looking into Kenma's eyes from below. "Okay?" He waited for his answer, Kenma nodded, his eyes looked somewhat lost. "Well then! Remember, don't go anywhere." Kenma nodded again.

"Don't. Go. Anywhere." Kenma repeated to himself, like trying to make it enter into his brain, knowing it wasn't in a good state.

Bokuto hurried to find his friend, it wasn't going to be too difficult since Kuroo was very tall and his hair made him quite distinguishable. 

Just a few minutes later, which felt like hours because he was worried about Kenma, he found him laughing and drinking with Akaashi next to the dance floor, leaning against the wall.

"Kuroo!" His two friends noticed how much he was in a hurry.

"Is everything all right?" Akaashi asked, worried.

"Where's Kenma?" Kuroo followed, beginning to feel somewhat anxious, it wasn't good to leave Kenma alone at a party.

"He's drunk, too drunk." Kuroo's eyes widened in surprise and he frowned in confusion.

"Where did you leave him?" Akaashi joined the conversation, about to start scolding Bokuto.

"He's sitting on the sofa." He answered quickly, he didn't like the idea of plunging into a conversation and leaving Kenma alone any longer. "I came to tell you that I'm going to take him home."

"Send a text when you arrive there." Kuroo nodded, agreeing with what Akaashi had just said.

"I will, I will." He wanted to leave, fast.

They both understood and said goodbye, Bokuto ran away from there to get back to the couch. 

A sigh of relief came from his mouth when he saw the other one lying on the couch, looking at some point in front of him.

"Hello again." Kenma smiled at him from the sofa. "Is Kuro all right?" Bokuto assured him that he was and carefully helped him get up.

* * *

They left the house, the air felt fresh and everything sounded peaceful.

He took Kenma to the car and helped him sit on the co-pilot's seat, then he got into the vehicle. He checked on Kenma before putting on his seat belt and saw him tangling on the one in his side.

He carefully stopped his hands and untangled him. "Why are you taking it off? Safety first." The black-haired said looking curious at Bokuto's hands.

"I'll make it be safer." He easily finished putting it on, making sure twice that it was right.

"You're good at everything." Kenma said out of the blue, even though it was a bit odd to be complimented for knowing how to put a belt on properly, Bokuto thanked him. At least he had it in his favor to be a patient person when taking care of others.

"Bokuto-san." He called when the other one started to advance the car.

"What is it?"

"Can we go for milkshakes?"

"I would love to! But I don't think there's any ice cream shops opened at this hour."

"I would like to have strawberry milkshake, it's my favourite. What's yours?" Was Kenma even listening to him?

"I like Macadamia!" Kenma looked at him like he'd just been insulted. 

"Do you like that!?" he said disgustedly.

"Hey! It's not that bad! Also, I know a place where they're delicious." Bokuto shielded his decision.

"Are we going?" 

"It's closed." He remembered. "Kenma, it's one am."

"Then where are we going?"

"To your house."

"How did you get the key?" Kenma looked at him attentively and was surprised that Bokuto could open his house.

"I don't have the key, you do."

"Oh, right, it's my house." He laughed at himself. Talking to drunk Kenma seemed like a mind game but it was quite funny.

* * *

"Do you feel better?"

Kenma shook his head, getting dizzy in the process. "I'm still the same as I was at the party, I think." Well, a little bit of his rational capacity seemed to have returned.

"Well, don't move too much."

"Bokuto-san" Called again.

"Hmm?"

"Those clothes make you look good." His words stumbling with each other while going out of his throat but Kenma didn't look aware of that, he was focused on maintain his eyes on Bokuto. "You should wear tight T-shirts more often." His voice had flirtatious overtones but sounded so messy that Bokuto didn't know if Kenma flirted when he was drunk or really meant it.

"Thank you!" He widely smiled. "You look good today too, it's strange to see you without your oversized clothes. In a good way!" Kenma smiled with bright eyes and looked down, taking the fabric of his sweater in his hands.

"I knew you'd be a good choice." He spoke to the garment. It was somewhat tight to the body and the only thing a little long were the sleeves, but not too long to cover his hands.

* * *

"Bokuto-san!" Kenma raised his voice suddenly, calling his name for the third time.

"Do you feel well!?" he said worriedly, shifting his gaze between him and the lonely street.

"I just remembered that I have to go to the office tomorrow and that means I'll have a headache." He pouted. Bokuto frowned, not understanding which office Kenma was talking about. "Ah, right, I'm a Youtuber..." the shorter one started laughing to himself about it.

 _Kenma talks a lot when he is drunk..._ he thought. It wasn't a bad thing at all, it was simply uncommon to have such an extensive conversation with him and much more if it wasn't Bokuto who started it.

"Bokuto-san." He called him again after suddenly stopping laughing. "This is bad." The called looked at him without much concern now, he was sure it was nothing serious this time.

"What's wrong?" How many times had he asked similar questions that night?

"My keys." He said, touching his nonexistent frontal pockets in his tight pants. "They're at Kuro's house." He collapsed against the back of the chair, sighing. "I can't go home now..." his eyes mixed sadness and worry.

"You don't have to–"

"Bokuto-san... Leave me here, the street will be my home for today." He had no doubt that Kenma was serious. "Thanks for trying to take me home, you're so kind to me."

"Kenma." He tried to get his attention. 

"I'm going to Kuro's house tomorrow, stop the car."

"Kenma."

"Bokuto-san, stop, there's nowhere to go."

"Kenma! You can sleep at my place!" He said a little loud to make sure the black-haired heard him. Kenma kept in silence for a few seconds and then calmed down.

"Right, you have a house too." Bokuto felt the urge to squeeze drunk Kenma into a hug and protect him from everything but facepalm at the same time.

* * *

After another ten minutes in the car, full of unusual questions, sudden changes of topic and one or two compliments from Kenma, they arrived at Bokuto's apartment. Now came the challenge of getting Kenma out of the car and up the stairs, because he would surely get dizzy in the elevator.

As soon as he got out of the car he made a wrong move and if Bokuto hadn't been around, his face would have been against the pavement.

"I feel like I'm on a roller coaster!" Kenma raised his arms as if he were on one. _Adorable_ , thought the older man without holding back his smile.

"Do you think you can walk upstairs?" Kenma shook his head quickly, making everything around him spin more and more.

"Hmm..." the taller one thought for a second. "I'll carry you." He bent down in front of him giving his back. "Get on. Carefully."

Kenma made it, almost falling on the other's broad back for a moment, but he managed to hold on. Now Bokuto was entering the building, wondering if it was a good idea to go up seven floors with someone on his back. Kenma wasn't heavy at all but his grip wasn't stable.

Scared that Kenma would lose his grip and fall back, he preferred to get into the elevator. 

Waiting for it, he called Kuroo and entered the lift while talking to him; quickly explaining Kenma was fine and then remembering him to take a taxi to his house and not let Akaashi behind. Kuroo told him they were already waiting, which calmed his worry a little.

Back to Kenma, Bokuto knew that maybe he would get a little dizzy in the elevator, but at least wouldn't fall and hit the wall now that he wasn't standing. He just hoped Kenma wouldn't throw up.

"Do you have video games at home? I want to watch a movie." What did one have to do with the other? Nothing, but the sober one was sure he thought it did.

"I don't think you should do any of that stuff drunk." Kenma laid his head on the other's back as they waited for the elevator to go up.

"Boring." He complained by making a bad face, even though Bokuto couldn't see it. "I forgive you because I like you." He said softly, drawing circles with his finger on Bokuto's left shoulder, watching the shapes he marked for a second until they disappeared over and over. 

Bokuto's cheeks felt warm and he smiled with a sigh, Kenma was a whole universe he had yet to discover.

He took the keys out of his pocket and with one hand holding Kenma on his back, he opened the apartment's door.

Bokuto left Kenma on the sofa and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Here, drink some."

"What flavor is it?" he asked as he took it in his hand and stared at it.

"It's water." Bokuto laughed sitting next to him and watching him drink. "If you feel sick you can tell me." Kenma was silent and simply nodded with his eyes down, watching the water in the glass move. He drank some more and gave it back to Bokuto.

"Thank you." His voice came out without much emotion.

"Are you sleepy?" Bokuto caressed his long hair with something that Kenma was sure was affection. He shook his head, this time gently, careful to not get dizzy like before. "Then..."

"Bokuto-san!" He interrupted his words and turned his head quickly to look at him, ruining his effort of not getting dizzy. The gray-haired one slightly jumped in his place.

"Yes?" he said somewhat confused without taking his eyes off Kenma, who changed his position on the couch to face him.

"I like you Bokuto-san!" Kenma said, the words sounded sloppy but well, he was drunk that was the best he could do.

Bokuto didn't know how to answer, Kenma was drunk, like really _really_ drunk and hadn't been coherent with their conversations since they left the party. "I've been liking you for a looong while you know?" He pouted, getting closer to the other.

Bokuto's heart was racing and the pale skin of his face was red. Just like Kenma's, but for different reasons. 

The younger was not flirting with him, or at least his clumsy body language and his weird way of talking didn't look flirty. In fact, Bokuto found it cute.

Probably Kenma didn't even think he was acting that way and instead thought he was a complete Romeo. "Do you like me Bokuto-san?" Kenma was sitting on his knees on the sofa, looking at him with big bright eyes probably thanks to the alcohol. 

What was he supposed to say? He wanted to say yes but what if Kenma wasn't being serious about it. 

"Kenma you're drunk, let's go and rest, it's late." The other looked at him, annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere, we just arrived." Bokuto wanted to laugh and that gave him another reason to not confess his feelings right there, Kenma was too disorientated. 

"I was talking about the bedroom."

"But we were talking."

"We can talk in the bedroom!"

"Bokuto-san you're not my boyfriend yet we can't do that kind of stuff."

 _Yet_ that word resonated in Bokuto's head. Kenma was too much for his heart.

"I'll just let you sleep there, don't worry." He smiled, standing up and taking Kenma's hand knowing his balance was pretty bad at the moment. 

"Am I sleeping alone?" His sad eyes made the other's heart shrunk.

"No, I'll stay." Of course, he lied, he wasn't going to risk getting Kenma uncomfortable the next day. 

Kenma smiled and stood up, almost falling back to the sofa. Once in the room he instantly plopped on the bottom of the bed. "It's comfy, I like it" He chuckled.

"Right?" Bokuto saw him getting ready to sleep in that place. "Well, come here, time to sleep." Bokuto unmade the bed for both of them, that way Kenma would not sleep on the bottom.

"But I don't have my pyjamas." Kenma's tone was so weirdly dramatic Bokuto had to laugh. "It's not funny, I can't sleep now." So far Bokuto had discovered Kenma was clumsy, talkative but not a good listener, not coherent at all and dramatic while drunk; also his way of talking was hilarious.

The older walked to his wardrobe and took out one of his shirts and a pair of pyjama pants. "I think they're a little big but I don't have anything smaller." He handed them to him knowing he would look adorable.

"Thank you." He smiled and started to undress, a mess indeed, but a cute one. Bokuto made sure he didn't laugh but kept a tender smile all the time. Then watched Kenma get dressed again, now with his clothes. He did well with the shirt but then tried twice to put both legs into the same hole and then complained saying the pants were tricky. Oh, and he almost fell too.

Once everything was done, he finally got into bed and so did Bokuto. Both looking at each other.

"Bokuto-san I really like you." He said again taking his hand under the blanket. "I swear I do." He smiled softly, his eyes closing and opening slowly, like butterflies. "I might be drunk, but not dumb at all." Bokuto doubted that but he wasn't going to ruin the moment.

"Me too." He couldn't hold it any longer, if Kenma woke up without memories from that night, he was going to try and make him believe him. "I like you too." He squeezed the smaller hand and kissed the back of it softly a couple of times. 

"More than this bed?" In another situation, Bokuto would have thought he was joking, but drunk Kenma was weird and for sure that question was for real. 

"Yes, more than the bed." He answered with a chuckle.

"Then you like me a lot!" He gasped, taking really serious the bed matter.

Bokuto kept holding Kenma's hand, his heart was racing, he just confessed his feelings and the only thing he wanted to do was to hug Kenma tightly. But he didn't, he preferred to do so when the other was sober. "Bokuto-san, thank you." He got closer in search of some warm. "For taking care of me."

"It's nothing." He caressed Kenma's hair with his free hand, to help him relax and sleep.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Another random question, he wasn't surprised anymore. 

"Well, this is my house, I can't leave my guest alone." 

"Ah, right." Kenma closed his eyes but opened them again, like he had forgotten something.

"What is it?" 

In a second, Kenma was closer and their lips were softly touching, so softly it felt unreal. Bokuto's heart felt like it was about to get out of his chest but at the same time like it was going to stop beating. 

He kissed Kenma back, making the contact less soft but still being sweet and slow, treating Kenma's lips like they were made of a really thin glass.

"A goodnight kiss!" A sleepy smile appeared on the younger's face and for real this time he closed his eyes, falling asleep one second later; leaving Bokuto alone with the only sound of his heart going crazy. Right now he wasn't too sure about leaving the bed and going to sleep in the spare room.


End file.
